Queen of Rose
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: A time ago Heinrich Schnee takes over the Rose Kingdom by killing the queen. Ten years later Ruby the Princess now must train and take back her mother's greatest treasure: Her kingdom and its people. Inspired by RomeoxJuliet anime and Assassin's Creed
1. Chapter 1

The day was cursed by the evils of winter when it happened, The Queen of the Rose's kingdom was being overrun by the Faction, an evil organisation bound to the goals of a unified world under their white banner. They were lead by Lord Heinrich Schnee he personally lead the charge against the Rose kingdom. A hundred units were at his beck and call as they marched around the back of the kingdom in a freezing cold blizzard. The wind smashed the icy cold hail and snow into silver armour and blue capes their helmets reflected a terrifying beast called an Orc, They trudged on in columns of twenty they footsteps sounding like the combination of steel and thunder. They were unaware by a figure hidden by nature's shadow safe from the storm of snow and the storm of evil.

* * *

><p>'the queen must be warned about this!' he thought leaping onto a tree branch before he traversed the forest by the trees, their branches expanding out and intersecting like a road of wood and snow allowing the figure to quickly reach his goal of the Palace's garden before stopping. He exhaled, a cloud of steam exiting his mouth before he quickly turned around and flicked out his hands stabbing two scouts of the Faction who had followed him. The figure walked over to a door and knocked which opened to reveal a maid<p>

"The queen's in danger tell her this: The Faction is here, the wait is no more. We are now at War!" the figure said

"Of course Lord Belladonna" the Maid said scurrying off as Lord Belladonna drew his sword waiting as five scouts jumped over the wall.

"I got sloppy" Lord Belladonna said as he drew a Tomahawk and ran into battle.

* * *

><p>"You highness! Your highness!" the maid cried<p>

"What is it Eryn?" Summer asked

"Lord Belladonna is in trouble, he says the Faction is here the wait is no more. We are at War now" Eryn said worried.

"Okay, go and see to Princess Ruby and Miss Belladonna, please" Summer said kindly before rushing off

"Yes you're highness" Eryn bowed running off.

"Please keep them safe" Summer said running to the other side of the palace to the red door. "You two, ready the other troops now!" Summer said opening the door and charged straight down to the room. Before turning back and shouting to her men.

"Once I'm down there activate the seal so the Faction does not gain entrance into the chamber." Summer said "Understand!"

"Yes ma'am" the guards said as Summer ran down the subterranean corridor without removing her royal clothing. Once the red door was closed the two guards activate a device that made the wall expand over the door. Making it appear that the door was never there, the guards nodded to each other before pulling up white hood with a stripe of red down the middle pulling out their short swords and hidden blade before going off to alert everyone.

* * *

><p>Down in the chamber Queen summer were pulling on her corset, grabbing her weapons while holding her white cape in her mouth grumbling as she dropped her bomb into their pouch and swung her assassin's cape around her body and ran off while pulling on her hidden blade bracers and securing them. She hoped they hadn't reached Ruby's bedchamber yet, She quickly ran back to the palace where the fight was happening. Along the way she spotted two scouts who were not watching their backs, she quickly went up to them and sliced their necks dropping them on the floor before continuing on<p>

'Ruby please be safe' Summer begged her daughter mentally.

* * *

><p>Once she got to the palace walls Summer looked for a way to get up there without being spotted. She was panicking now because her young daughter was inside the walls with a enemy army with no one to defend her. Her panicked state did not help her any. Suddenly two more assassins appeared<p>

"Your highness, follow us while you try and calm down, the princess will be in more danger if your mind is not right" a female said

"Thank you; I must calm down for the good of my kingdom" Summer said as she and the assassin's ran over the wall. The conflict had already started with several Faction guards were tangling with the palace guards and Palace based Assassins. Summer jumped off of the wall and onto two soldiers before grabbing one of the fallen soldier's Halberd before starting to swing it around. She sliced open several necks before throwing it at a faction captain pinning him to a wall separating him from his life.

"ONWARDS FOR THE KINGDOM" Summer shouted drawing her curved blade leading those gathered in the courtyard into the palace gates.

"MA'AM! We have word that a Faction General called Heinrich has entered the southern entrance." An assassin said "Also Jethro Belladonna has entered the northern entrance to retrieve Miss Belladonna and Princess Ruby" he added.

"Thank you, what is your name?" Summer asked

"Winchester ma'am; Atticus Winchester" Atticus said

"Very well, take a regiment and go through the southern entrance, lead the bastard towards my throne!" Summer ordered.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Summer reached her throne room where Heinrich Schnee stood, his pristine white steel armour gleaming like the white snow over his blue under suit. his pointed boots gave him an villainous look, his white hair and cold blue eyes gave him a look of winter personified, behind him stood five of his best soldiers<p>

"Queen Summer, how ravishing you look while in battle" Heinrich said dodging a blow from Summer, who stumbled before getting her footing "It's such a shame that my plans don't include you. I so would have loved to break you into my mistress" Heinrich swatting Summer on the back with the flat of his rapier his dark blue cap with the golden insignia of the Faction floated behind him

"Monster" Summer said attacking again, each of her sword strikes were dodged countered or block.

"I'm not the monster here, I'm the true hero of the world. Once our faction's goals reach fruition the world will be a better place" Heinrich gloated swiping his blade across her arm and back leaving a wound. "And you're kind will not be needed, for there will be peace and equality" Heinrich ranted.

"You mean your peace and equality, don't make me laugh! You're nothing but mud. NO you're worse than that" Summer started getting up slowly. "You're nothing but Shit! fresh steaming shit straight out of the cow's ass" she taunted spitting up blood before taking two of the Elite guard with her hidden blades before killing a third with her pistol.

"So the Rose Queen does indeed have Thorns!" Heinrich said attacking Summer who blocked and countered his with great fury.

* * *

><p>"Honestly Lady Ruby why didn't you go before?" a young girl said leading a younger girl by the hand to the restroom area.<p>

"But Blake, I didn't need to go then" Lady Ruby the five year old Princess said as they were coming to the throne room. Blake's ears twitched turning to her young friend

"Lady Ruby stay here please' Blake said running over to the door. Once they she wished she didn't. For Heinrich had just shoved his foot into the back of Summer's knee.

"Any last words, Harlot Queen" Heinrich snarled as he touched the shattered sabre to Summer's neck. Blake looked on in horror as Ruby silently approached her. Blake and Ruby watched on as Heinrich ran the broken edge of his slowly and deeply across Summer's throat

"Mama?" Ruby asked snapping their attention to the two girls

"Seize them!" Heinrich said as the two standing Elite guards ran after the two girls.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Blake ran as fast as they could. But they were still slower than the two heavily arm thugs he pursued them. Finally after running for ages the two children collapsed panting as the thugs finally got up to them<p>

"And now the last of the Rose Monarch will be pruned!" one of them said rising his spear in the air

"Behind me milady" Blake said hissing at the Faction soldiers

"How cute, Lady Schnee will enjoy the girl for a pet" the second said as they went to drive their spears into the girls. Suddenly an axe blocked the right spear before deflecting it and driving into the right thug's neck with a sword blade being driven into the left soldier

"Blake! Lady Ruby! Are you two okay?" a kind voice said

"Father" Blake cried hugging her father "Father, Lady Summer...is dead" Blake whimpered

"I'm sorry; but we can grieve later. Right now we have to get you two out of here" Jethro said as the left guard started to get up, only to be knocked down by a small cross bolt

"You should watch your back my old friend" a voice said as a wrist mounted Crossbow collapsed

"Arno my firend Summer is dead" Jethro said

"Nothing we can do about that now, I'll try and retrieve her body later. But now I'll take Lady Ruby, if you can take Miss Blake" Arno said picking up Ruby who was crying "It will be fine little one" he said running off with Jethro and Blake on his tail. Going to an eastern window the two assassins jumped out of the window and down a rope with was slicked with oil.

"Quickly Arno" Jethro said looking back as his friend cut the rope allowing Jethro to grab a torch and light the rope to burn it so no one could follow them.

"And so ends the Rose Monarchy just like they planned" Arno said like a cynic.

"No, they hoped to prune their entire bush, but unknown to them a small bud survived" Jethro said brushing Ruby's hair, who had fallen asleep shortly after their escape "One day the Rose Monarchy will re-bloom with the most beautiful rose as the queen" Jethro said

**Autistic-teddy and  
>Presents:<strong>

**RWBY: THE QUEEN OF ROSES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jethro dropped down into an abandoned street with Blake on his back and Ruby in his arm, lowering his hood looking around to see if he was followed by any of the faction's soldiers. Once he figured he was safe he ventured down the street to a small little house.

"Ebony I'm home" he said out loud closing the door.

"Jethro, what happened there was news of an attack on the palace" his wife Ebony said before locking eyes on two small object on him "Jethro?" she asked tearing up

"It's true, the Palace was attacked, we were outgunned and outmanned" Jethro sighed walking into Blake's room and setting the two girls down and covering them up with a sheet.

"And the Queen?" Ebony asked.

"Dead, killed by the leader Heinrich Schnee" Jethro said walking into his chamber to remove his Assassin gear. "We held out as long as we could, but by the time I got there nothing could have been done for her" he said softly "Our queen died, fighting to the end" then he broke down in tears at the various losses those who fought tonight suffered, "I swear one day ONE DAY! I will see this kingdom freed" he declared while Ebony comforted him while he was losing hope.

* * *

><p><strong>TEN YEARS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>A young Faunus girl was walking in the marketplace with a basket in her arms, filled with fruit and vegetables. She was looking at a list in her other hand<p>

"Okay so I need some spinach, rhubarb and peaches" she smiled as she glided over to another vendor before a man with white armour was bullying an elderly man

"Where is your permit old man" the soldier said, the young girl sighed; every since the Schnee took over the kingdom felt darker colder and harsher even on a nice spring day like today.

"Here" The old man said holding out a piece of paper

"What do you know, you do have one" the soldier said walking away as he came up to the girl. "What are you looking at?"

"One of the kingdom's finest" the girl blatantly lied. Saying those words were like have fresh embers placed on her tongue, and made her want to be sick that how vile the words out of her mouth were. She was there when they rose to power.

"What's in the basket" he asked

"Groceries good sir, my mother is sick so I thought I would make something for her" the girl said as the guard examined the goods the girl had.

"Very well carry on" he said "And I hope your mother get better soon" and with that he walked off.

"She will as soon as you're gone" she said as she bought what she needed.

* * *

><p>The young woman headed off with what she wanted while holding out her hand slightly. Soon a knife occupied the hand she held out, she quickly hid the knife in her basket before following the guard that bullied the stall vendor waiting for an opportune moment to strike. Once alone in a dark alley, the young woman hurled the small knife at the guard's neck causing him to crash to the ground. She looked around before a man in an apron walked across the street, managing to secure the knife and disappear. The young woman turn and walked away from the murder she just committed passing the apron wearing who curled back his left ring finger. The young woman did the same in response.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon she came upon a small butcher's shop.<p>

"There you are" the owner said as the young woman walked behind the counter and in a door

"Hey Blake did you get those fruits?" Jethro asked turning to prepare some meat

"Yes dad" Blake said grabbing a slice of smoked ham

"That's coming out of your wages" Jethro scolded Blake.

"Okay" Blake said before walking over to Jethro, "Guard was harassing a vendor today. Small knife to the back of the neck; went down like a bag of rocks; the smithy took the knife to reforge it so it wouldn't be linked back to us" Blake informed him.

"Good work; but remember to not be caught. We've sent the last ten years in secret protecting our best hope." Jethro started following Blake down a hallway to a hidden staircase that took her up to the grander building next door

"I know if we get sloppy now then all we've work for is for nothing" Blake said unravelling the bow she had on to free her ears.

"Just be lucky our grand neighbour was a friend of Queen Summer" Jethro said

"I understand Father" Blake said putting away her ribbon.

"And please keep Ruby from being bored." he chuckled.

"Do you know how hard that is" Blake asked as she crossed a rooftop courtyard.

* * *

><p>"Ah Lady Belladonna, any excitement in the bazaar today?" a tall lanky man with dark purple hair asked as his brown eyes twinkled<p>

"Of course Lord Azalea" Blake said "Thank you for allowing us to use your home" Blake said

"No worries. it's the least could being a former governor of Vale under the banner of the Rose Monarchy of course" Azalea bowed.

"Do you have any idea where the princess is?" Blake asked

"Library, she's been studying world maps" Azalea said bidding farewell before descending a different flight of stairs to the ones Blake used as Blake wandered off to the library

"Ruby I'm home" Blake called out as she picked up a dusty tome and fell back into an armchair

"About damn time" a voice was faintly heard. Soon Blake saw Princess Ruby standing before her.

* * *

><p>Ruby wore a cream dress with a red top and corset, she wore dainty brown shoes and a half apron. Her once black hair was now a mix of dark red and black. The one thing she never changed was those gorgeous silvery eyes that was a staple of the Rose family. It has been a tough ten years for Ruby, she wouldn't speak to anyone after her mother died until she was eight and then it was only to Blake in soft whispered. Once Puberty hit Ruby was full of energy again, creating a lot of frustration for Ebony and Jethro as well as Lord Azalea, until Blake forced her into the library where she would spend a couple of hours in the afternoon studying and reading, her favourite books were high adventure filled with swashbuckling excitement, distant lands.<p>

"What have we said about course language Ruby" Blake said

"Not to use language that is unbefitting a princess of Vale" Ruby sighed "Being a princess is a bitch"

"RUBY" Blake snapped "I understand right now you being a princess is not the best option right now, but in time things will be better and you can stop hiding under your cloak okay?" Blake asked

"Alright" Ruby groaned.

"You'll be free one day Ruby" Blake said hugging the princess.

"Yeah, yeah" Ruby huffed before looking over the maps again

"Ruby, what are you looking at?" Blake inquired

* * *

><p>"I found this old legend about a brotherhood of warriors who guarded freewill and justice. Against their enemies a legion of tyrants who use force and fear to rule over those they conquer and the enforce a kind of uneasy equality and order over them, like people playing with pets; their methods are usually varied but their favourite is invasive coup d'état killing the ruler and then inserting one of their top generals on the stolen throne; also in order to keep the kingdom under their rule they would slaughter all of the monarch's family. Blake to my knowledge, no one has survived; and...it's like how my nightmares of my mother dying goes" Ruby said<p>

"Ruby it's just a nightmare. None of them are real. You're mother died in an accident and unfortunately the next ruler was Lord Heinrich Schnee and he's leadership needs some fine tuning but that's all okay?" Blake asked maternally.

"Okay" Ruby said resting her head on Blake's shoulder.

"Now come on I got some apples and mum needs help with the pie" Blake side smiled as she got up holding out her hand to the hiding princess.

* * *

><p>Later that night Blake walked into a room with a lantern glowing brightly. Placing the lantern up she walked over to a pair of clothing mannequins. These were Assassin uniforms, one of them was her father's old ratty uniform from when he served the Queen, and the other was hers modelled on her father's uniform but with colour differences<p>

"Nothing is true, Everything is permitted" Blake stated removing her clothes leaving her underwear on as she changed into her uniform "Ruby's getting closer to the truth of the Faction/Brotherhood war; I greatly fear what she will do with this information. I fear we could have another royal dragged into this bloody war! I fear that Ruby will die once she takes her step into the way of an Assassin" Blake said pulling on her black military styled jacked with purple trim going down the side of the front. The last piece she wore was a purple ribbon around her arm before looking at a weapon's chest and pulled out her weapons: A black katana, twin daggers she put on the back of her belt, a rope dart which had its own pouch and a tomahawk which went opposite the katana. She pulled on her twin hidden blades, checking them by flicking them out and then turning the right on so she could use it like a dagger. Finally she walked over to a ladder climbing up into the fresh night air. She looked down to see a haystack below her, and a party happening at the Palace

"One day only the good will celebrate." she said jumping off the roof into the haystack below her. Once she was safe Blake ran off into the night ready for the removal of evil that plague her kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so welcome back to Queen of Rose guys, hope you are enjoying so far and I forgot to mention this last time I posted but there is a prequel to this called: Summer Rose prelude to a Rose queen which is about Summer before the start of Chapter 1. **

**anyway I'll catch you guys on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

Blake waits patiently on the street while she hopes someone she wants to comes along. Her ears twitched as she heard the shuffling of metal, forcing Blake to step back into the shadows thanks to her black uniform she comfortably enabling her to hide in them as the two guards walked past secretly deploying her blade activating its pivot and deployed her second hidden blade which was a normal telescopic version, she quickly stepped out and took them down by stabbing her telescopic blade into the left while using her pivot blade to take down the right guard. Soon she looked around seeing if anyone spotted her before walking out of the street

* * *

><p>"HEY YOU THERE!" a guard shouted walking up to her. "Hold it there" this made Blake nervous so she clasped her hand with her pivot knife over her waist worried that she couyld be captured. A soft whoosh was heard, suddenly the guard was down on his knees and a thud was heard. Blake looked behind her to see two Assassins behind her<p>

"Nothing is True" Blake said

"Everything" said one of them sounding male

"Is permitted" The other one said, this one sounded female. Blake nodded before putting away her hidden blade.

"I feared the worse, that you two would be late" Blake scolded the pair before walking off.

"The fault is mine, I had to restock" the female assassin said making Blake look at her male companion

"Indeed she used the last of her bombs in a raid on a Faction controlled plantation today" the male said

"Really you let Nora, one of least stealthiest members go on a raid?" Blake asked

"HEY!" Nora said removing her white hood revealing her ginger hair and aquamarine eyes, she wore a white top with a black vest like corset, she also wore a pink skirt with grey leggings, on her shoulder was a white furred cape that became a normal black and pink cape. She turned to the male assassin and pouted "Ren she's making fun of me" Ren the male assassin who wore a black changsan shirt with green highlights, white pants, a black cape with a deep hood to hide his face, leaving his mouth only visible.

"Blake knock it off, she's just fine" Ren said ruffling Nora's hair.

"Very well; but come on the summer's coming so we need to hasten our plans" Blake said

"A yes a revolution in summer where Justice will flow like crimson rivers" Ren said

"That was morbid" Nora said.

"Never mind that come on!" Blake said running off.

"She's eager for masterdom" Nora said

"This is her third attempt at becoming a master" Ren said looking at the palace "Come Nora"

"Okay" Nora sang.

* * *

><p>Blake leapt over the rooftop to avoid the gas lamps they guards were lighting, meanwhile Nora approached the Bazaar where she placed some bombs filled with salt of Petra to create a smoke decoy enabling her to hide and escape in the confusion. She looked over to Ren perched upon a roof who nodded before deploying his hidden blade as Blake pulled out her katana and tomahawk and nodded signalling Nora to begin.<p>

"DOWN WITH THE FACTION!" she shouted pulling out a war hammer as several guards rushed in, only to trip the smoke bombs creating clouds of smoke making it impossible for them to see

"They've planned it very well" a smooth voice said, this man was a Faction sword captain, a warrior of the faction who had studied several sword styles, This man was Schneider Raux

"Schneider Raux, so one of the five phantoms of the Faction up there with our current Ruler Heinrich Schnee" Ren said

"Lie Ren the Jade Dragon, I never knew that a strong master Assassin from the Raco Chapter, and let me guess, that's Nora Valkyrie the Mad Bomber, a particularly nasty firecracker. The one in Black I have no idea, so she must not be important enough for your filthy order to promote to Master" Schneider said causing Blake to go berserk swinging wildly with her katana and tomahawk.

"BLAKE Calm down!" Ren ordered the Faunus but all likely ignored while Blake went to attack again

"BLAKE!" Nora cried as she fended off her foes with her massive war-hammer.

* * *

><p>While the Assassins were attacking Schneider, At the palace the annual Spring Blossom Gala was happening where high ranking members of the kingdom mingled together. Among them were leaders of the Faction, particularly the leader of the Vale branch of the Faction: Heinrich Schnee. Who at this moment was watching his daughter Weiss and her fiancé Jaune Arc, if his memory serves him after a trip to Atlas he discovered his daughter was being courted by this young man, named Jaune. Over time Heinrich discovered this young man was a perfect choice for his daughter, one that could love and defend his daughter and keep his kingdom secured under his rule. The only problem was the missing Rose Princess for during the chaos of the battle for Vale she disappeared and was never to be seen again so he needed to find her before the Assassins did. So he waltz calmly over to the happy couple and smiled.<p>

"Good Evening you two" he said in a suave tone of voice

"good evening Father, how are you on this night" Weiss asked curtsying while Jaune bowed

"Thank you for inviting me" Jaune said raising back to eye level to see Heinrich softly smiling

"Its it my pleasure for soon you'll be a part of the family" Heinrich said

"It would be a pleasure to be a part of your family, considering I lost my own in the riots five years ago" Jaune said as Weiss yawned

"I'm sorry father but I seem to be tired, if you'll excuse me" Weiss said walking off with Jaune who offered to escort her chamber for the night

"Goodnight Weiss, have sweet dreams my daughter"

"Goodnight Father" Weiss said kissing his cheek before she was lead off by Jaune with a hand on her lower back.

* * *

><p>Once they were out of sight the sweet and sleepy attitude shifted to a more stern one that Jaune missed<p>

"Jaune while I know its a cover and one you enjoy, you can remove your hand from my ass now!" Weiss snapped as Jaune's hand fell. "So who was here tonight any major players?"

"Hardly just the fat cats of the kingdom, some dignitaries from the other nations. No Faction Members besides Heinrich" Jaune said trading his black jacket and vest for a tan vest and a long blu coat with a beaked hood, he also pulled something out of his pocket.

"Why do you wear the cravat?" Weiss asked from behind a changing screen as she grabbed something off of it.  
>"Tradition of the Arc Clan Assassins, they wore an ascot or cravat" Jaune said as he adjusted a pair of leather bracers. "Boots" Jaune said placing thermo down outs the screen.<p>

"Thank you" Weiss said walking out as she took the lapels and pinned them to the chest revealing a dark blue colour, she also wore an ice blue shirt, a black shoulder cape with blue on the inside. On her wait was a white skirt held up by a blue sash underneath her skirt she wore a pair of black pants. She walked over to her boots and pulled them on.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Weiss asked as she pulled on her right glove and hidden blade bracers.

"A couple of masters were investigating something and I was hoping to join them, you will provide support with your flintlock" Jaune said

"Sure thing" Weiss said opening the window and hopped outside it.

* * *

><p>"Blake!" Ren shouted as Schneider's twin swords knocked back Blake ho was gripping her Tomahawk like it was a lifeline, "Switch out you're Tomahawk"<p>

"What why?" Blake asked

"Do it!" Ren said as Nora rushed over to Ren's side holding her warhammer as Blake put back her tomahawk, she looked at her hand and deployed her pivot hidden blade giving her a second blade to fight with. Schneider charged head on with his twin sabres ready to attack. Suddenly Jaune showed up next to Ren and Nora.  
>"About damn time you got here, what the fancy gala kept you?" Ren asked<p>

"A bit, so Schneider huh; and what is Blake doing she's not fighting with her usual grace" Jaune said

"Something's been off with her for a couple of days now. I think the future of the kingdom is bothering her something fierce" Ren said

"Okay, I'll intervene"

"DON'T YOU DARE THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

"Blake enough is enough" Nora shouted

"Blake...Blake here did I hear that AH, the daughter of the infamous Black Fang Jethro Belladonna and the Night Tigress Ebony Belladonna. Your mother was a strong fighter, right up to the point I shove a blade in her leg and watch her crumple to the ground, that was what five years ago" Schneider said making the three master freeze up and say together

"Oh shit"

"It was you, you're the one who crippled my mother" Blake quieted down

"Yes, the one time she came up to help out after retiring and she is crippled and forced to survive while in our dungeons" Schneider said "After all Nothing is True everything is permitted"

"You traitor, I knew the Mistral masters should have dealt with you when you killed Master Ereble" Ren shouted "And Master Oum"

"Yes they were easy kills. Fools never knew I was a spy for the Faction in their own ranks" Schneider said

"Bastard" Blake said taking the chance to stab Schneider through the heart. Rising she gripped her pivot knife sliding it through Schneider's neck spinning around she pulled out her Tomahawk

"Rest is peace bastard" Blake snarled smashing her Tomahawk into the warrior's back making him to go limp.

* * *

><p>Jaune walked over to the corpse and removed the Tomahawk spinning it around and gave it back to Blake before walking off.<p>

"So what do you think?' Ren asked

"Soon" Jaune said running up the wall and disappearing into the night  
>"Nora let's go" Ren said leaving with Nora<p>

"Bye Bye Blake" Nora waved running off. Once everyone left Blake stood there looking down at the corpse of Schneider, looking around she pulled hsi cape over her before igniting the fabric burning the body. She stood there silently staring as the body burnt. Softly a hand was place on her shoulder, glancing back she saw someone she hoped not to

"I failed father; I let go of my emotions and I nearly compromised the Brotherhood" Blake said

"I admit that it may have compromised the Brotherhood, if I didn't come out here. But now that I am we are still secret, we are still secured, I'll have an agent of the Bureau retrieve the ashes. I knew this would have been a tough fight for you Blake. But remember Nothing is True and Everything is permitted" Jethro said leading Blake off.

"Thank you Father" Blake said as he stalked off.

* * *

><p>meanwhile at the harbour a mysterious ship pulled up to one of the dock.<p>

"Finally I'm back in town, Aye badly need that drink" he said walking off to the nearest tavern.

"Way hey roll and dole" he sang softly was her wandered off into the night


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning after the murder of Schneider, Blake stumbled out of bed only dressed a white nightdress before going over to Ruby's bed to wake the princess up

"Ruby wake up" she said shaking the bed. "Ah?" she looked down to find she wasn't shaking Ruby...she was shaking a pillow. This woke her up fully for Ruby was not in bed, she quickly dressed in her civilians clothes before rushing to the estate kitchen where her father was cooking breakfast

"Dad have you seen Ruby?" Blake asked

"No, why?" Jethro asked

"She's not in her bed" Blake exclaimed

"Wait, what do you mean she's not in her bed?" Jethro asked

"I just woke up and she wasn't there" Blake said panicking

"Okay, here's what we do. I'll stay here in case she comes back, but I want you to get some other Assassins and find her on the streets, I'll watch out for her from my butcher's shop" Jethro said rushing down to his shop

"What about breakfast?" Blake asked

"Grab some fruit!" Jethro said.

"Okay.

* * *

><p>Ruby was walking around the city bazaar enjoying the sunlight and fresh breeze that she rarely got to enjoy in the courtyard of the Azalea compound, but the streets were different than the rooftops and dusty library she was used to, it was almost like it was a different world she had wandered into. Ruby was simply walking around when she spotted a commotion happening<p>

"What's going on there?" she asked as she raced over trying to get in the crowd and once she got a clear view what she saw shocked her to no end, there in front of her were a pair of guard attacking a young girl,

"Why are you doing this?" the girl asked.

"Shut up, we don't have to explain to the likes of you" one of them said.

"Yeah shut up scum!" the other sneered, soon the crowd got vocal to leave the girl alone, some ready to throw fruit and stones at them

"SILENCE! this wench has been chosen to help demonstrate what happens if the good people when they disobey the laws set by Lord Heinrich" the first guard said as a soft thud noise was heard on his armour, looking around he saw Ruby and his eyes went wide

"YOU STOP THERE" he said pointing at Ruby

"Um" Ruby said

"Run girl" a homeless man said "I suggest the Unity Arms tavern, they'll keep you safe"

"Thank you" Ruby whispered running off as the two guards chased after her, tripping over the old man's foot

"My apologies; I didn't see you there" the man said limping off.

"Old bastard" One of them said

"Never mind that get that girl!" the second guard said racing off.

* * *

><p>"Things seem lively in the bazaar this morning" an Irish voice said<p>

"I don't care, all it means is that some filthy guards causing a ruckus again" a man said taking a sip from a bottle of ale

"I suppose so but you never know what could happen" the woman said wiping the counter of the bar as Ruby ran in panting

"Please hide me" she said panting

"What from love?" the drinker asked before he heard

"That brat went this way!" it was the guards who were pursuing her

"now why would the guards be chasing after you?" the drinker asked standing up revealing a pirate outfit of a brown jacket, a heavily modified naval uniform, a leather vest and arm coverings with a red sash around his waist and brown buccaneer styled boots. The woman at the bar wore a long maroon jacket with a low cut cream blouse and tan corset underneath dark pants a diagonally cut skirt. She had a row of posies in her auburn hair.

"What did a young lass such as yourself do to them?" The woman asked as the guards entered the open roofed tavern

"You there girl, are you or are you not the daughter of the former queen of this kingdom" the guard asked. This got the attention of the woman and the drinker who looked at each other and nodded

"I-I-I am" Ruby said making the guards advance towards her while the drinker walked over to guards with a bottle in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Lads, the princess has been found and you two have found her; now I'm sure the future of our kingdom is secured" the drinker said as he waltzed over to them. "How about we share a drink"<br>"We don't drink with ruffians like yourselves" one of the guards said making the drinker shrug and smirk

"Oh well" he said grasping the bottle's neck and swung it into the face of the guard on the right, following that with a low kick tripping the other guard before pulling out his swords and twirling them around,

"Easy bucko I just had this place rebuilt" the woman shouted as she pulled Ruby over to the bar.

"Yeah, Yeah" the drinker said as he parried their attacks. "Seriously you brought spears to a sword fight" the pirate cockily said as he kicked one of the spears out of the guard's grip and shoulder charged him knocking the guard against the wall before catching the spear with his sword before dropping it so he could fight the other guard who decided to draw a small sword to fight off the pirate. Only that didn't do him any good as the pirate delivered a sharp kick to the guards knees and drove his swords into the chest plate slamming his head into the downed guard's to draw them back out quickly following up by slashing the guard's neck.

"NO YOU BASTARD PIRATE!" the alive guard said as the pirate taunted him with a come on signal from his swords. "RIGHT" the guard said stabbing with his spear which the pirate dodged over and over again.

"I felt some breeze that time" the pirate taunted him again before kicking the tip of the spear up and sliding his sword into the neck of the guard, pulling it out going for a pistol that looked like a ship's canon and firing.

"Rest in peace" the pirate said putting his weapons away.

* * *

><p>"Nice going Cardin, you did little damage to the tavern" the woman said walking over to the first guard and knelt before him. "Rest in peace" she said driving a small wrist blade into the guard's heart<p>

"That one was dead" the pirate now identified as Cardin said dragging the second guard away "Besides aren't you suppose to notify the bureau, Lilly?"

"I will once we calm the princess down, hard to believe she was in the town all this time" Lilly said wiping off her hidden blade before returning to the bar to see a shocked Ruby "Hey sweetie do you want something to calm your soul?" she asked the princess softly to which Ruby nodded

"Yes please" Ruby said "Were...were they really trying to kill me?"

"Ay they were lass" Cardin asked sitting next to her before looking at her

"Why?" Ruby asked as some chicken and a flagon of juice and a mug.

"They want to make sure now of your family survives so they can continue to rule this kingdom. Something us Assassins have been trying to stop" Lilly said rubbing Ruby's shoulders.

"Heck one of our best was the Queen before 'Lord' Heinrich" Cardin said downing a pint of Ale. "Now listen and listen well your highness, I'm a high ranking member so if you want I can train you up enough to help us with something big"

"CARDIN! you know what Pyrrha said!" Lilly shouted

"None of that matters now that the Faction knows the Lass is alive" Cardin said "Now, it won't be easy; you may face certain death, but it will give you a chance of revenge"

"I'll do it" Ruby said making Lilly gasp and Cardin smile

"Excellent, we'll start soon" Cardin said

"Not if I say you won't" A stern voice said.

* * *

><p>There at the entrance stood a female assassin, she wore a gold sleeveless top covered by a brown vest with gold embroidery, on her arm was a bronze bracer, most likely the place where she kept her hidden blade. She also wore brown elbow length gloves and on her biceps were an armband with the insignia of the assassins engraved on it, black leggings and high heeled boots a crimson sash held in place with the insignia covering a skirt, she also wore bronze greaves and a leather beaked hood with gold engravings. On her hip was a Gladius.<p>

"Master Pyrrha" Lilly said

"Pyrrha" Cardin moan as she was soon she was flanked by Nora and Ren. Walking over to Ruby she removed her hood revealing bright emerald green eyes and gorgeous scarlet red hair.

"Master Pyrrha, you always make me envious when I see your beautiful hair" Lilly said

"Thank you Lilly, I see the tavern is blooming, the fragrance of the honeysuckle is simply wonderful and reinvigorating" Pyrrha smiled before bowing to Ruby "It is good to see you're safe your highness even if it was one most...rebellious member" Pyrrha said

"Shove it Lass" Cardin said aloofly

"That is the Bureau master you are talking about Cardin" Ren said "Respect her properly, got it!"

"I got it Ren, geez you save your goal and suddenly get your ass chomped on" Cardin said swigging his ale again

"It's alright Ren we all know what he is like" Pyrrha said as Nora hefted one of the bodies while Ren got the other "We'll dispose of these for you"

"Thank you Pyrrha" Lilly said

"Oh and Cardin if you train Ruby make sure you don't go overboard with it" Pyrrha said

"I won't" Cardin said bored as the trio walked off.

"Well I better get home" Ruby said finishing off her juice "Thank you" Ruby said running off.

"Well?" Lilly asked

"Well what?" Cardin asked back

"Follow her home to make sure she gets there safely" Lilly said

"Don't worry she will" Cardin said walking off. "You're welcome kitty cat" Cardin said to Blake her was on the tavern's roof.

"Make sure it never happens again, and if you do train Ruby and I find out, well I hope you weren't looking forward to fatherhood" Blake threatened him before dashing after her ward.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you came back, what was it that made you come back?" Cardin asked as he looked over at the young princess

"Your offer to train me for that big operation you're going to do" Ruby said

"Does your precious Blake know you're here?" Cardin asked sighing once he saw Ruby looking nervous "Fine, come on out back then" he said leading Ruby to the back of the Unity Arms where Lilly had set up some dummies. Smiling the female assassin walked over hold a brown bracer in her hands she stopped in front of the two joining her.

"Morning Ruby, hope you rested up, because you'll need it" Lilly said gently taking Ruby's arm and placed the bracer on her arm "This is the hidden blade one of our order's greatest assets, with these we are able to remove those who go against our ideals" she said tightening the belts of the bracer.

"How to I deploy it?" Ruby asked.

"Okay" Lilly said taking other arm and slightly pressing two fingers to the area around her wrist "You tense this area and the tense muscles should touch the sensitive button to make the blade shoot out like this" Lilly said tensing her fist making her blade shoot out "Now as long as your muscle is tense the blade will be deployed, relax the muscle and you'll put the blade away" Lilly said as she relaxed her muscles as the blade retracted. Ruby tried it and her blade shot out and then she relaxed retracting her blade doing a couple of times to make sure she knew what to do.

"Now there are several different variants of the blade, some have ranged attachments such as small gun and crossbows, while others contain hooks and pivot points adding an additional functionalities or easy combat" Cardin said as he walked up to Ruby and nodded to the dummies. "Practice on them"

"Yes sir" Ruby said deploying her blade.

"BEGIN!" Cardin shouted filling a mug of water

* * *

><p>Ruby first dashed over to a dummy and shoved the blade into its throat, before going over to another running and stabbing its back making land on the ground, next she looked around as Lilly indicated the next section which was a dummy in front of a straw pile and hid in the straw sticking her arms out and grabbed the dummy pulling it into the straw stabbing it, jumping out she ran over to a wall and running up it grabbing the dummy with her non blade hand and shoved her blade into the dummy throwing it off the roof while hoisting herself up running across the roof and jumped onto the dummy below her sending her blade into the dummy's shoulder, soon she stood up and looked around, she had 'killed' all of her targets. Cardin nodded and stood up walking over to the young girl<p>

"Good job, now come, we're going into the city" Cardin said leading the girl off. "Oh Lilly I'll come back and clean up" he added.

"Yeah you better" Lilly shouted grabbing the mug and jug before going back to the tavern.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Ruby asked confused as Cardin went over to a wall with a ladder.<p>

"Free-running, one of the assassin's greatest method of trouble is over the rooftops and through the trees. It's the quickest way from point A to point B, and it's also a useful way to track targets and follow them until we strike" Cardin said as he climbed up the wall before pointing to the ladder. "Take the ladder up and follow me"

"Okay" Ruby said climbing up the ladder while Cardin used the hand holds in the wall to rooftop helping Ruby up the final steps.

"Now take a deep breath and make sure you get your energy back okay?" Cardin said

"Okay" Ruby panted.

* * *

><p>"While we're waiting for you to get your breath back, I'll tell you about our creed: just to make sure you know of it and what it means alright?"<p>

"Sure" Ruby said listening

"We break our creed into three tenets and they are: 1. stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, 2. Hide in Plain sight and 3. Never Compromise the brotherhood. These three tenets are how we live as assassins, now do you understand what each one means?" Cardin asked

"I think so, the first tenet Stay your blade from the flesh of innocents means that you cannot kill those you have not been told to do so, this would spread chaos while killing our targets would bring peace and harmony" Ruby said

"Good, the second?" Cardin asked

"Again simple, to hide in plain sight means to get close to a target without being seen meaning that sometime you have to be stealthy basically show up kill your target and disappear making it seem like you were never there" Ruby answered

"Not bad, the third tenet?" Cardin inquired

"that one is a little trickier but I think it means never do or say anything that leads back to our order and its members" Ruby answered

"Close, but it means to never commit any action of say anything that could lead back to us or bring harm to any of its members" Cardin said

"Oh" Ruby said getting up "Man that ladder tired me out"

"Yes it did, didn't it" Cardin said "Come on, you need a run up"

* * *

><p>Soon Ruby and Cardin were flying and dash across the rooftops, while Cardin had no troubles flying over the rooftops, Ruby on the other hand was having difficulties because of her long skirt. Cardin ran across a rope connecting two houses and stopped on the other side as Ruby appeared next to him panting Cardin noticed the boys looking up at Ruby this made him frown before looking at Ruby.<p>

"Ruby, are you wearing anything under your skirt?" Cardin asked

"Um...no why?" Ruby asked

"Oh dear, because every leap and jump you perform you just happen to be flashing EVERYONE!" Cardin sighed

"Eep" Ruby squeaked crouched while pulling her skirt down. Sighing deeply Cardin looked back to see if they could make it to the Unity's arms;

"Come on we're heading back" Cardin said grabbing Ruby and jumping onto the ground with Ruby in his arms only to gently put her on her feet once they were on the ground "Let's go" he ordered marching off

"Why are we heading back?" Ruby asked.

"You need something that Lilly has" Cardin answered

"What?" Ruby asked curiously

"You'll find out when we get back" Cardin replied walking off with Ruby behind him. Unaware to them Ren watched on at the request of Pyrrha, to make sure that Cardin didn't go against the orders she had set or anything that would Blake warranting to kill him. Ren had secretly observed the hidden blade training and the light Freerunning training even the teaching he stood there smiling as the pair walked to the tavern energetically chatting.

"Seems like they'll get along well" Ren said following on over the rooftops "I think this might be just the thing Cardin needed" Ren said smiling as the pair got to the Unity Arms where Cardin was standing against the bar while Ruby was taken out the back by Lilly

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of my methods" Cardin said sliding a bottle over to Ren who entered the tavern by the roof.<p>

"Not bad, but you could have given her better clothing first and talked to her about the guideline" Ren said taking a sip of ale.

"The Guideline?" Cardin asked pouring himself a drink

"Nothing is True" Ren said

"Everything is permitted" Cardin finished

"Good that is the guideline" Ren said finishing his drink and leaving some gold before heading off. "I have to report my findings to Pyrrha"

"You do that lad" Cardin said making Ren pause

"Look Cardin, you may be a rebel but you're still an assassin and once of us,. while we may not agree on your methods at the end of the day we're still have a mission to help these people be free from the Faction" Ren said "So if you need any help just ask I'm sure Pyrrha will send you some" and with that Ren left, leaving Cardin to his drink and thoughts.

"That man's more confusing than a black map" Cardin sighed shaking his head while thinking what to do for Ruby's training. Standing up he walked a bit down the dock and pulled out his spyglass and looked, upon seeing something an idea sparked in his mind.

"That's it" Cardin said marching back to the Unity Arms

"Lilly is Ruby ready yet?" Cardin asked grabbing his brown jacket and pulled it on as Lilly walked out

"See for yerself" Lilly said as Ruby walked out making Cardin stand up straighter

* * *

><p>Ruby walked in wearing her usual dress, but when she walked out she saw an assassin's uniform consisting of a pair of black pants, a dark grey skirt a wide leather belt. She wore a lomng sleeved red shirt with a black corset that went from her bust to her hips. She also wore a skirt that went to the right diagonally to her mid thigh. over top of it all was a bright red cape witha beaked hood. Cardin was amazed before noticing the lack of weapons, only one being the training blade Lilly had given her<p>

"We have got to arm her" Cardin said softly to Lilly

"I know, but how and when?" Lilly asked

"I know of one item she can use: The sword of the queen" Cardin said

"Her mother's sword but it was taken by the Faction when they looted her body of its weapons" Lilly said

"I know, but the winds of fortune have shifted in our favour"  
>"How Lilly asked<p>

"Simple, there is a ship carrying goods and cargo for the faction and if I'm a betting man there will be a couple of weapons waiting to be loaded onto that ship" Cardin said

"They're moving the captured weapons, how do you know of this?" Lilly asked as she was given a piece of parchment

"I pulled this off a messenger last night. They're moving the weapons back to the Faction's main fortress somewhere down sought, so I'll take Ruby help reclaim the weapons and give them to her" Cardin said

"Seems risky" Lilly said

"There's a risk in everything my dear, that's why its life" Cardin said pulling his hood up and signalling for Ruby to follow him.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's the plan?" Ruby asked as she and Cardin were waiting for their target to arrive

"We wait until our target shows themselves" Cardin instructed but Ruby was a little nervous and raring to go "Simmer down young one, we have to wait for the right moment to strike and then disappear into the air, don't forget tenet 3: never compromise the brotherhood" he advised with some wisdom "But we wait for now" he crouched down to hide pulling Ruby down with him

"I'm bored"  
>"Welcome to the Assassin Brotherhood the most boring place in Remnant" Cardin said in a hushed tone as he crept forward<p>

"Shouldn't it have been the second tenet?" Ruby asked making Cardin pause

"What?" Cardin asked

"The second tenet hide in plain sight" Ruby said

"We are, we're in the bushes. So they've past us a couple of times" Cardin said "And they haven't notice us." he looked forward as he saw an important looking officer holding a chest, spotting this Cardin started to move with stealth while indicating Ruby to move up with him crawling on their bellies for a bit shifting into a crouch scouting the way was clear hiding behind some boxes looking at their goal.

"Stay here, I'm going to get closer so I can hear where they got them from" Cardin said sneaking out of hiding and heading over to a new area.

* * *

><p>Cardin snuck around the cargo to where the officer and sailor was talking, he was hidden behind some cargo eavesdropping in the conversation<p>

"Where did you find them, I mean we've been looking for the Queen's blades and sword for years" the sailor said

"They were hidden by an old assassin prisoner we had. Finally after ten years we found their location and the location to the tomb as well"

"The Tomb?" the saailor asked

"The lost Tomb of the Assassins where they buried their dead and leave behind legendary weapons for the next generation to use. Only the last Assassin that knew its location didn't pass it on before his capture" the officer said

"So you caught the legendary Arno Arc?" this question shocked Cardin

"Yes, and apparently his son is engaged to Lord Heinrich's daughter Weiss" the officer said walking away a bit allowing Cardin to kill the sailor and stand in his place while teh officer turn around

"What?" the officer asked before he was knocked out, Cardin then grabbed the weapons and officer dragging them over to Ruby.

"Well?" Ruby asked.

"Here" Cardin placing the chest on the ground "Use those" he said as Ruby opened teh chest and pulled out a pair of dark red hidden blade bracers and a curved sword "They belonged to your mother" Upon hearing that Ruby equipped them feeling stronger

"Thank you mother" she whispered

"Anyway come on" Cardin said dragging the officer off to a set of docks and ships with Ruby quickly behind him following. Unaware to the duo a pair of golden eyes watched them

"What are you doing Cardin, you know Pyrrha never allowed this" Blake said skipping on the branches to follow them ":So what are you doing now?"

* * *

><p>A while later Cardin was onboard a ship where he dumped the Faction officer and looked over to Ruby who was getting on board.<p>

"Cast off men!" Cardin shouted taking his position by the wheel and "All sails full" he commanded as his crew went to work "First Mate, get some irons and clap them to this cuttlefish's legs!" the order went out as the first ate did so

"What are we doing?" Ruby asked standing next to Cardin as Blake landed on the side fo the boat.

"Something necessary" Cardin hissed as they got into open water. "Grab a bucket and wake the codpiece up" Cardin said to Ruby who did what she was told "Bosun, get me a lenght of chain-shot"

"Sir?" the bosun asked

"Just get them" Cardin snarled looking down at the officer as Ruby woke him up

"Where am I?" he demanded

"Hades, Tartarus, Hell take your pick" Cardin said

"Pirate scum!" the officer said as Cardin drove a sword into his hand.

"What nerve you have treading on our sacred ground and pilfering it" Cardin hissed.

"Finder keepers" the office grunted

"You found it by torturing one of us, so now" Cardin said wiggling his sword

"CAPT'N!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ruby asked shocked

"Back off, he must suffer for his crimes against us!" Cardin roared as he attached the chain shot to his leg irons "Prepare the cannons" Cardin said shocking his crew

"CAPTAIN WHAT IN NATURE'S GOOD NAME ARE YOU DOING?" The boson asked

"Getting rid of trash!" Cardin said as he dragged the captive over to the cannon

"I know you want him gone but"

"HE TORTURED ARNO ARC!" Cardin said

"I knwo you had a relationship with Arno, I did too but it does not warrant this" the Bosun said

"It does, after all what's stopping him from finding the lost tombs and destroying them" Cardin said

"Then do it the assassin way not the Pirate way" Bosun said

"Never, PREPARE THE CANNON" Cardin ordered

"NO NO!" the officer said before a dark shadow dropped down and killed him

"Belladonna! What are you doing on my ship!" Cardin shouted

"Stopping you from straying down the path of the Faction" Blake said "Nice look Ruby"

"Thanks Blake, I think it was mum's" Ruby said twirling

"Now that he's dead search the body for anything about us" Cardin said walking off into his cabin.

"Come on Ruby" Blake said as she pulled something off the officer before nodding to the crew as they dumped the body into the water

"Rest in peace" Ruby said before following Blake.

* * *

><p>"What was that Cardin?" Blake asked as she stormed into the cabin slamming what she took from the officer<p>

"That was vengeance, Arno Arc and my father Atticus was charged with transporting Summer's body, on the way back the Faction captured them and tortured Arno, so I was going to kill his torturer; but a certain Faunus stopped me" Cardin said looking over some charts and the map Blake gave him

"Why, what's the story behind this tomb?" Ruby asked looking at the map.

"It's the location of the tombs of some legendary assassins and their legendary weapons. Can you imagine what would happen if the Faction got their hands on the weapons" Cardin said

"No" Ruby said

"They would be unstoppable, especially a certain weapon your mother sealed away" Blake said

"If they got their hands on that weapon nothing would stop them" Cardin said

* * *

><p>Back in the Palace Weiss was studying about the legendary weapons of the Assassin Brotherhood with Jaune talking about them<p>

"So you're saying if my father got he's hands on these nothing would stop him?" Weiss asked

"No, he would be able to be defeated, however it would take almost all of us to do it" Jaune said twirling his sabre.

"So we don't want him to find the weapons" Weiss asked

"No, we don't I fear he may already have some" Jaune said  
>"Which ones?" Weiss asked<p>

"The Hidden Blades of Queen Summer" Jaune said

"What, why didn't we get them first?" Weiss asked seeing the dark look on his face.

"Jaune?"

"My father was one of the keepers to the Tomb's location. I think they got it out of him" Jaune said standing by the window

"I'm sorry, hopefully he'll be avenged" Weiss said softly.

* * *

><p>"So what should we do?" Ruby asked<p>

"Find the Tomb and protect it while taking the weapons and find them a new secure location" Cardin said

"And maybe that one we'll keep" Blake said

"You had that thought as well" Cardin said looking at Blake before back at the charts.

"That one weapon we were talking about?" Blake said

"Yeah" Cardin sighed

"So what's the next course of action?" Ruby asked.

* * *

><p>"Pyrrha?" Ren asked as he and Nora entered the Bureau's underground section<p>

"Is everything okay?" Nora asked

"No, they're requesting I take you two and bring you to the Brotherhood's main headquarters"

"What! We're so close to the revolution" Nora whined

"Nora's right we're two months away" Ren said

"No we're not" Pyrrha said "They want us to abandon Vale until after the Summer Celebration and try after it" she explained

"Why?" Ren asked  
>"They didn't say" Pyrrha shrugged<p>

"I'm not liking this" Ren snarled.

I know, but I'll try and convince the council to allow our plans to go through" Pyrrha said

"They Better" Nora said darkly


	7. Chapter 7

"Are we nearly there?" Ruby asked watching the breaking waves on the side of the ship as Cardin looked at his compass while steering at the wheel, Blake standing off to the side watching over the young princess smiling as she saw Ruby look around with a child like wonder that made the Faunus think about how she still had it after knowing about their world.

"Still think she can't hold on to her innocence?" Cardin asked turn to the starboard

"I'm just trying to figure out how she can still hold on to it" Blake said seeing Ruby leaning to play with the leaping dolphin with a couple crew mates pointing them out

"Maybe it's what we need" Cardin said sternly "The hope and innocence of youth untempered by bloodshed and war"

"I agree, but you know that soon that optimism will fade when summer's rises" Blake said sadly

"It may, but it also may not" Cardin said "Now how about a song?"

"A song?" Blake asked

* * *

><p>"Now you're ready to head for the Horn" Cardin sang<p>

"Way ay roll and go" The crew responded

"Our boots and our clothes all in the pawn" Blake sang knowing the song

"Time rollicking Randy Danny O" the crew sang

"Heave a pawl heave away Cardin lead again

"Way ay roll n go"

"The anchors on board and the cable's all stored" Ruby sweet voice wafted in the air

"Time rollicking Randy Danny O" Blake responded. However the shanty was interrupted by a wave of water

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ruby asked gripping the sides

"Cap'n cannon fire to the south east" the bosun said making Cardin and Blake look behind them "It's a Faction Frigate sir"

"I'm betting they don't want us reaching the island before them" Blake said drawing her katana and tomahawk

"Load the guns, swap out the central one to use grapeshot, ignite the fire barrels, set half sails" Cardin ordered "Ruby! brace yourself in my cabin and don't come out until Blake tells you too"

"Yes sir" Ruby said rushing into the captain's cabin and shutting it close

"Blake use the swivel gun to do extra damage" Cardin ordered

"Don't order me around" Blake said.

"Alright; FIRE!" Cardin ordered starting the fight.

* * *

><p>The battle had started with a barrage of cannon fire using normal cannonballs for majority of the cannons, and the central cannons using grapeshot to increase the amount of damage. Once the cannons were empty Cardin quickly used the mortars to make some aerial damage to the top deck making the crew scramble. The main cannons were reloaded they were quickly unloaded with heated cannonballs to add fire damage. Cardin gave one final order to fire due to the Frigate nearly sinking. Blake taking a couple of the enemy crew using her swivel gun. Once he made sure the ship was damaged enough, Cardin raised one of his cutlasses and pointed to the enemy ship, with this action the crew started to throw grappling hooks at the other ship pulling it towards them. Cardin shrugged off his coat and pulled up his hood taking a stance on the railing near where Blake was using the swivel gun with rope in hand waiting for the ship to be in a close distance so he could swing across. Blake was itching to go as well pulling her black hood over her face, the two assassins nodded before jumping across with their weapons out. Once they landed, Cardin pulling off an aerial takedown the two worked in sync killing those that had invaded their course and personal mission. Cardin looked around for the captain and spotted him; however Blake was closer so Cardin signalled to her, which the Black cat assassin got throwing her tomahawk into a nearby sailor; running past she ripped the tomahawk free and ran at the captain, shoving her katana into his sternum before ring cutting his neck with her tomahawk making him dead. After that the faction sailor surrendered and their cargo of spices, wood, sailcloth and rum were taken.<p>

* * *

><p>This haul was a good one since there last act of piracy; while Cardin was looking around grabbing a cask of rum for his spoils he spotted a hole in hsi cabin wall<p>

"Ruby" he murmured before rushing over to his ship and shoved the cask into an unaware sailor's arm he ran over to hsi cabin and wrenched the doors opened

"RUBY! Ruby are you in here" Cardin shouted looking around the cabin

"Huh, is it over yet?" Ruby asked sleepily as she got out from underneath Cardin's desk "I was having a nice nap" this statement shocked Cardin, this young princess still young and full of hope, had literally fallen asleep during a battle at sea! Good lord how was going to act when a real battle popped up. Shaking his head was all Cardin could do while leaving his cabin and passing Blake who smiled and hugged Ruby

"How could you fall asleep here Ruby while we were fighting; heck a cannonball destroyed the cabin's wall" Blake laugh pointing the massive hole in the wall.

"Must have missed that, but it was quiet under the desk" Ruby said, Blake shook her head and was about to say something else when

"LAND HO!" the crow's nest shouted out

"We're here: the island resting place of the Assassin Brotherhood." Blake said "Welcome Ruby to Remembrance Island, one that was taken off all the worlds maps and sailing charts, here we lay our dead to rest" Blake said pulling her hood up.

"Whoa" Ruby said pulling her hood up and followed Blake to a small rowboat

"These men will take us to the island before returning to the ship" Cardin said as he lowered the boat "Now Ruby we don't know what kind of things could be on this island, so stay close alright?"

"Yeah I will" Ruby said "But can you guys stop treating me like a child" she pouted.

* * *

><p>Once on the island the three assassins looked around for something they could enter. Walking a bit a ways Ruby spotted a path that looked like it lead to a temple<p>

"Guys over here" she shouted out walking down the path as her mentors raced over to her side.

"Impressive that must be the mausoleum" Cardin said

"Or the entrance to it, rumours are that the entire tomb is underground" Blake said

"What better way to prevent anyone from stealing anything" Cardin said

"Flood it and make it so no one can ever enter again" Blake said

"Yeah, so come on carefully" Cardin said as they reached the steps and read an inscription above the door

"To say nothing is true is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile and that we must be the Shepherds of our own civilization. To say everything is permitted is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences whether glorious or tragic" Ruby read out

"One of our major guidelines" Blake said was she lead on into the lower depths.

* * *

><p>Once inside everything looked normal. the hallways were carved sandstone with a smooth and cool touch. Every foot was a torch that lit up when they came close to them. However once they reached the end of the hallway they came to a large domed area with a hole in the floor. Three chains flowed down from the roof<p>

"We'll climb down and make sure it's safe for you to come down Ruby" Blake said

'We don't want the princess to injury herself" Cardin said as he saw a small amount of light below them.

"Okay" Ruby said sitting down on the floor by the hole while Cardin and Blake jumped on the chains and slowly descended to the glowing water below.

"We'll tell you if you can come down" Blake said climbing down the chains.

* * *

><p>"Are you there yet?" Ruby asked<p>

"Not yet" Cardin said

"We're about half way down" Blake shouted making Ruby groaned and lay back, in doing so she spotted a rectangle in the wall; getting up she observed it was a door with a staircase going down, with a shrug she traversed the staircase with alcoves with oil in the lighting themselves as she walked past, she hummed a lullaby to herself as she walked down to the glowering lake. Once she reached the bottom where a series of poles to swing off of. Ruby looked around to see a massive lake glowing in a beautiful bluish green light in teh middle of the massive cavern were the three chains jingling ever now and then. Nodding Ruby skipped over the poles and logs to reach the middle of the lake where she saw Cardin and Blake slowly moving

"Can you guys hurry up?" she asked

"We'll tell you if it's safe when we get down there" Blake shouted

"You can jump you know the lake's deep enough" Ruby said

"How do you know?" Cardin asked

"I'm down here" Ruby said as silence was cast as two splashes sounded

"How did you get down here?" Blake asked brushing her hair back.

"There was a staircase" Ruby said indicating the door.

"Okay" Cardin said as he spotted the insignia of the Assassin's Brotherhood "There."

* * *

><p>Walking into the chamber Blake and Cardin felt some strange so they bowed and said together<p>

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted" they rose and looked around at the different sarcophaguses holding the bodies of old assassins. Ruby's eyes were drawn to the newest looking one. Upon its stone behind it was the epitaph: 'Summer Rose Thus I kindly scatter'

"Mother" Ruby cried breaking down with tears as Blake comforted her.

"There, there it's okay you can grieve for her" Blake soothed looking back to Cardin her had gather several legendary weapons; pausing when he had two in his hand, walking over to Ruby he equipped them to her

"The scythe and Crossbow of the Assassin's Arbiter used by him in the Grim Age" Cardin said  
>"The Assassin's Arbiter, I never heard of him" Blake said<p>

"Yes he was named Arbiter Rose, the grandfather to the queen." Cardin said, Ruby stood up looking at her mother's grave next to her great grandfathers; She bowed and say something that affirmed what Blake and Cardin were doing was right

"Nothing is True, everything is permitted" after saying this she rose and placed a kiss on her mother's grave. "I love you"

"Come Ruby we better get these back to the Bureau" Cardin said dragging the weapons away

"Good idea, mother Great-Grandfather watch over us" Ruby said leaving before she noticed something "The armour of the Royal Rose?" she asked reading the piece of paper she found; which was a parchment detailing a beautifully made armour. It gave its location as under the palace.

"This wasn't here so it must be under the palace still; so now I have something to wear to the celebration" she said running after the two older assassins.


	8. Chapter 8

"We have to get these back to the bureau in Vale fast" Cardin said as he took the wheel of his ship The Cardinal as the sails were set at full and his crew was scurrying around preparing for a fight in case they got into one

"Is the hole in your cabin fixed?" Blake asked

"Yeah why?" Cardin asked as his Quartermaster stood beside him while his bosun took charge of his crew.

"Ruby hide again" Blake said

"Not yet!" Cardin said "She'll be fine as long as we don't get in the way of any Faction Naval crews" Cardin said as his men were in top shape for a sea battle.

"Cardin I ran into one of the five phantoms of Heirich Schnee, the Swordsman Schneider Raux who knows is we'll deal with the other four"

"Other three" Cardin said

"When did the second one die" Blake said

"When he was about to be shot into the ocean" Cardin said

"He was a phantom?" Blake asked

"Cornelius Ferric, Phantom rank 4 the weapons trader, he traded weapons for profit with the backing of the Faction, he's been on my list for a while now" Cardin said

"The swordsman and the trader are gone, so who's next?" Blake asked

"I'm guessing we may have come up against the Mariner Phantom" Cardin said

"Who?" Blake asked.

* * *

><p>"Ship ahoy" the navigator said "faction Man-o-War sir"<p>

"The captain of that ship" Cardin said sternly "Now Ruby hide, BREAK OUT THE MORTARS LADS!" the shouted called

"Blake get on the swivel gun" Cardin said swinging his sword to direct the attacks. "FIRE ALL GUNS" he shouted as the roaring of his ship's cannons firing doing a little damage as the Man-O-War fired back  
>"BRACE YOURSELF!" Blake shouted out ducking down as the cannonball sailed over their heads, Cardin growled before spiining the wheel to the left<p>

"BLAKE DEPLOY THE FIRE BARRELS!" Cardin shouted as he looked behind him as the Man-O-War chased him "That ram has gfot to be pure iron"

"Which Phantom are we facing?" Blake asked as Cardin pulled his spy glass out and saw two figures

"Shit, I think we're dealing with Mako Icarus and Tempest Blood" Cardin said

"Who are they?" Blake asked

"Icarus' a privateer and Blood is a naval butcher" Cardin said

"And you know this why?" Blake asked sternly

"Last ship I worked on was greeted by this two on the fringe of a storm" Cardin said "They chased us and then the slaughtered everyone like we were mere cattle on a ship"

"Understood" Blake said as the Man-O-War destroyed the top sails

"Crap we're dead in the water captain!" a sailor said.

"Now we fight" Cardin said as he drew his swords and charged over to the Man-O-War with Blake behind him.

"Find Icarus! He's a major threat we have to deal with" Cardin said striking down two thugs as a man with swept back dark silver hair, eyes the colour of dark tinted honey, a crook smile graced his face and a scar ran from one side of his face to the other. This is the Phantom Butcher: Tempest Blood

"Well, well ,well look what crawled into my lap A pirate and his Assassin Tramp! Tell me how good is this guy because he was probably you're last" teh maniac that was Tempest taunted

"Eww" the assassins said as they dodged to butcher's knives from filleting their torsos

"Icarus! Get on board that ship and deal with the little bitch" Tempest said as a shadow moved through the smoke.

"RUBY!" Cardin said as Tempest swiped at him making him back pedal "BLAKE!" the captain shouted

"I'm a bit busy here" Blake said taking on Tempest's men.

"SHIT!" Cardin roared booting Tempest in the head. Before dodging the twin butcher's knives.

'Ruby please be okay" Blake pleaded.

* * *

><p>Ruby was hiding in Cardin's cabin listening to the fighting outside clenching her great grandfather's scythe and was scared out of her wits before the doors were kicked open revealing an older looking solider walked with his silvery grey hair slicked back and cold black eyes that made Ruby think of a shark's<p>

"Greeting your highness I'm Mako Icarus, and unfortunately I'm here to eliminated you" he said thrusting his sword forward, only to have it blocked by the shaft of Ruby's scythe before she whipped it around her head cutting the clothes of her target

"Clever" Mako saiod unaware of Ruby using her scythe's momentum for drawing her sword and following through with it, catching the phantom off guard slicing him from hip to chin

"BITCH, SCREW THE ORDERS ONCE I'VE MADE YOU BEG FOR MERCY I'LL HAVE YOU" Mako shouted only to be blocked by Ruby's scythe which she once again whirled around her neck again catching the foe several times before she was kicked in the stomach before dropping her scythe while clutching her sword.

"Now you die" Mako shouted thrusting his blade down, only for Ruby to roll out of the way blocking the strike with her own sword while cutting the tendons in his left leg with oine of her hidden blade making him yell out in pain grasping his leg, standing up him followed Ruby out onto the deck where she stood tall as a assassin, hero to the innocent and revenger for her mother.

"Bring it" Mako said leaping in as his sword gleamed dangerously making Ruby to block it before swinging around her scythe slashing Mako's shoulders forcing him to drop his blade. Ruby knew this was the time. So she twirled around shoving her scythe up into the chest of the phantom letting go and she jumped on his back shoving her right hidden blade into his spine killing him. Ruby just slumped off him relived that he was not getting back up any time soon.

* * *

><p>"I got him" she breathed out<p>

"But did you get me" Tempest asked as he made an attempt at Ruby after slipping past Cardin and Blake who were still dealing with other Faction soldiers on the ship. Ruby observed Cardin pulling out one of his guns after stabbing his blade into that person's shoulder. While Blake was shoving her Katana into three different sailors while gutting the one behind her with her tomahawk. Ruby quickly drew her attention back to her fight, smiling she starting spinning her scythe advancing on the mad butcher of the Faction

"Think that will work on me girly" he said slipping on something only to realise his body was in front of a cannon. "oh Shi" he about to say, if a cannon ball didn't punch into his stomach and send him flying into the ocean.

"RUBY!" Blake ran up to the girl and hugged her making Ruby grunt

"Are you alright Lass?" Cardin asked as he crew finished binging over the spoils of the fight, which were used to fix the top sail while the lower sail moved them across the water. Cardin saw the body of Mako

"He's dead" the captain murmured "Where's Tempest?"

"He ate a Cannonball sir" the quartermaster said "Didn't agree with him" this made the crew chuckled

"First fight and you downed two Phantoms, something which is something a master can do" Blake said

"Never mind that, let's get underway shall we?" Cardin asked "Unfurl all sails!"

"YES SIR!" the crew shouted

* * *

><p>"Finally we're back in Valean waters" Ruby said feeling the warm air on her face as it rippled through her air making her excited about being home again<p>

"She's seems happy" Blake said smiling  
>"Aye, she'll be queen before the week's out" Cardin said<p>

"The Summer Revolution, the first week of Summer during the Celebration of the Kingdom. The point where we take the kingdom of Vale from the Faction's grip and then we will finally have peace" Blake said

"And when that day comes I'll be glad I was standing there catching the light that shines of her majesty" Cardin said

"That was sappy even for you" Blake said smiling before she fell a chill in her bones "Something's wrong here Cardin"

"Well we better get to the Bureau" Cardin said docking the ship "Alright men, take all spice and drinking goods to the Unity Arms, the building cargo to the shipmaster's we'll take the weapons to the Bureau"

* * *

><p>The trio arrived at the Bureau, a small shack with a front desk and a bookshelf. Cardin opened a flap on the desk and pulled the bookshelf away to reveal a staircase going down<p>

"Bureau's are usually hideouts and safe houses for our brotherhood. However there is always a underground section to one of the Bureaus, this is call a master Bureau and enables the order to be handled by Bureau Master like Pyrrha" Blake said as they traversed down the stairs. Cardin now had the uneasy feeling as he entered into the main chamber of the Bureau's underground section where he saw Lilly arguing with a guard

"That's bullshite, where is she" Lilly said

"I'm telling you the council called her away and told her to cancel the Revolution"

"What?! Cancel the Revolution, are they insane" Cardin roared

"The council said that at the moment the Assassin's Brotherhood could not pull it off safely. Their orders are to hold off for a while longer" the guard said.

"No it is happening whether we have their support or not" Blake said, Ruby walked out of the Bureau and slunk off back home. Blake saw this and was about to stop her

"Let the lass go, she's taking the news harder than us" Cardin said "Now where can we put these legendary weapons"

* * *

><p>Back on the rooftop courtyard of Azalea's mansion she looked out., the people needed her help and she was told to forget it. Past the bazaar and the houses was the palace she was born into, held captive by the enemy<p>

"I'm sorry mum, I was so ready to help out, but now I can't" Ruby sighed unaware of the presence behind her, for Weiss had located

"Please Princess don't give up hope" Weiss said snapping Ruby out of her funk "You're people need you" she motioned for to follow her over to the side of the courtyard "The Faction is fear humanized; they relish the feeling of hopelessness they feel. From forcing them to comply with Heinrich's rule and always. But when they see you up there taking the throne again they kingdom will flourish"

* * *

><p>"But the council!" Ruby said before pausing "Doesn't control a queen, the Rose Queen of the Assassins" Ruby said gaining a harder edge to her warm silver eyes "Soon the Faction will not knwo what hit them; but first goo maiden you're sword, your knee and your identity" Ruby said as Weiss handed Ruby her rapier and lowered her hood<p>

"I am Weiss Schnee the traitorous daughter of Lord Heinrich Schnee" Weiss said bowing before Ruby "I understand if you want my head your highness"

"No" Ruby said touching the rapier to Weiss' shoulders "Rise Lady Weiss Schnee, Snow White Knight of Vale." the Queen knighted her

"Thank you, your highness" Weiss said slipping her hood back on and taking back her rapier before bowing and leaving

"Tomorrow the Revolution will begin!" Ruby declared


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby stood in front of the Bureau in full assassin gear with Arbiter's Scythe and the Hawk's Crossbow, looking around she entered the Bureau before entering the lower section which was filled with the angry shouts of disagreement and hostility

"I say we do it forget the council!" Lilly shouted

"We should never go against the council!" Blake barked

"What a hypocrite, just yesterday you were r4eady to do it" Cardin barked.

"Because I didn't think!" Blake hissed

"All I say is that we do it and slit his throat when he's about to gloat to those greedy basterds" Lilly said this comment got everyone ready to draw their blades and attack

"ENOUGH!" Ruby shouted walking into the chamber removing her flag.

"Ruby, it's alright we're handling this" Blake said

"Badly" Cardin grunted to which Blake glared at him

"I don't care about that, what I care about is that my brethren are fighting each other rather than liberating the kingdom that has been held hostage for ten years" Ruby shouted

"But we can't the council has said" Blake started

"No offence her Blake but shut up! Look I know half of you are scared of the council, while the other half don't care about their decision. However I think those who disagree with the council would agree with me when I say I will lead the revolution personally to reclaim my kingdom from the Faction, rescue my people from their tyranny. I will make sure the revolution will prevail" Ruby declared

"And thus the princess was no more and there standing in here place was a beautiful queen, wise, fair and just" Cardin said "I for one agree with Queen Ruby"

"Queen?" Ruby and Blake asked

"As far as I'm concerned you became the queen the moment you became an assassin" Cardin said

"I agree, but now is not the time for this Ruby" Blake said

"NO IT IS THE TIME!" Cardin roared as Ruby raised her hand and commanded Cardin to speak softer

"We will wait until I say its time, but for now we need to plan out the attack" Ruby said

"Very well" Cardin and Blake said leaving it at that

"Now find out what armaments we have and we'll go on from there" Ruby said

* * *

><p>Weiss sat in her room as Jaune jumped in the window in full Assassin's gear and closed the window<p>

"Weiss get ready NOW!" Jaune shouted panicked

"What's happening?" Weiss asked getting changed while Jaune got her weapons ready

"A unit of Faction Troops is heading for the Bureau, they're planning to attack it!" Jaune said passing Weiss her weapons

"What Why?" Weiss asked pulling on her hidden blades

"They suspect that the true heir is an assassin" Jaune said opening the window as he and Weiss parkoured down to the street before legging to the Bureau where the sounds of Faction troops were closing in on them.

"GO!" Jaune said pulling out his sabre before running off into the crowd of people gathered to witness the destruction of their hope. Jaune walked out calmly and stood there peacefully smiling

"Hello" Jaune said twirling his sword walking forward to where two swordsman had pulled out their swords and proceeded to attack Jaune who blocked each on sword moving into a blunt strike with the bottom of his grip shifting into an overhead stabbing move to impale his foe, the next one moved up as Jauen used the second soldier as a springboard spinning around him and sliced into him with his sabre

"Attack, all of you go!" the leader said making them rush forward planning on overwhelming Jaune, who was holding his own against five soldiers countering and killing them with each hit, but for each one that went down three took his place

"Damn" Jaune said tiring out quickly with his weapon about to be knocked out of his hand. The crowd stood in awe and shock that an assassin still existed, but he was about to die. One man stood in the crowd frown before pulling up a brown hood, he looked around and saw three other men pulling up their hoods. He nodded to them as the four assassins made their way forward. Four unsuspecting guards were quickly dispatched by the four assassins. Jaune smiled know he had help in the fight to defend the Bureau

* * *

><p>"Cardin was are these?" Ruby asked holding up a couple of brown orbs.<p>

"Those would be one of Nora's experimental bombs; she never could quite get them right" Cardin said taking one out of Ruby's hands "The purpose of these bombs were to deploy a fire that couldn't be put out by water, but rather was spread by the water"

"What is wrong with it?" Ruby asked

"She couldn't get the oil to ignite" Cardin said

"Don't you use cannonballs covered in fire, how to you light those?"

"The explosion from the gunpowder ignites the oil covering the cannonball" Lilly said joining in

"Right try and use that with these; I want to get rid of the Faction ships in the harbour" Ruby said marching off

"Don't have to ask twice" Cardin said as she got to Blake, her ears were twitching as she held her bow in her hands.

"Blake what's wrong?" Ruby asked

"There's a fight upstairs; looks like the faction found the Bureau" Blake said sharpening her katana "I'm going up there to help out"

"Very well, give us a few more seconds" Ruby said "I'll get some of the others and head out the back and slip in behind them"

"Alright" Blake said running off while slipping her katana back into its scabbard on her back.

Blake slipped through the front entrance to see Jaune and the four other assassins dealing with over twenty guards. So she jumped up onto the roof and pulled out her rope dart, swinging it around before throwing it into the crowd of soldiers skewering one of them and pulling back, sending the guard to the ground making it easy for Blake to throw her tomahawk into the target's back killing him, allowing Blake to safely land stepping off the corpse, she quickly brought her katana up to block a massive claymore which had to be used with two hands behind him a axe wielding assassin pretended he was a tree and chopped into him. Blake nodded to him in thanks before departing into the street where she and the other assassins had gather which one smiling as they turned to the remaining warriors before charging to take them down.

"For FREEDOM!" Blake shouted.

* * *

><p>"The battle's heating up out there" Ruby said hearing the cries of the assassins and the Faction's men from underneath their feet. Cardin and Lilly came rushing over with Nora's oil bomb<p>

"We got the basics figure out, the others have started en massing them, We'll load them on the Cardinals once the way's clear" Cardin said

"Good, now gather someone of the other assassins we have left and take the out the back, but don't linger head to the Azalea rooftop, understand?"

"Sure thing. Alright MEN LETS GO!" Cardin shouted leading the assassins away

"I'll see to it that the ship has the oil bombs on them by dawn" Lilly said taking five assassins with her.

"Good lets move" Ruby said walking out into the dusky light.

* * *

><p>That evening dozens of Assassins were in the courtyard of lord Azalea with Ruby looking at the bazaar from her usual place on the wall with Blake, Cardin, Jaune and Weiss besides her, Blake giving Weiss the cold shoulder<p>

"You highness they all said bowing

"Thank you for coming, I know this is not the safest place to talk" Ruby said

"Actually it is, Lord Azalea is a supporter of the assassins" Blake said "My question is why the bitch of Heinrich Schnee doing here?"  
>"Because I never sided with my father" Weiss said<p>

"That's why Pyrrha had me undercover when she learnt that Weiss was willing to betray the Faction" Jaune said

"Why?" Cardin asked

"He has information that he is hiding from me" Weiss said

"What, where he hid your pretty dresses?" Cardin asked

"NO you idiotic brute" Weiss said  
>"That's Pirate captain sweetheart" Cardin rebutted<p>

"Whatever criminal, I'm surprise you're one of us"

"Look who's talking" Blake said

'ENOUGH!" Ruby shouted gaining the four's attention "We are all assassins here, and we do not have time to bitch and bicker with each other" Ruby said before Blake was about to reply "no buts Blake"

"Yes Ma'am" Blake said

"I know I may seem a little tough on you now, but come morning in two days time we will fight to take back what was ours" Ruby said

"We trust you your highness" Cardin said

"Even if this is your first time leading I'll follow you" Jaune said

"I can't imagine leaving your side when we're about to take back Vale from the Faction" Blake smiled softly

"Well I already pleaded my case so count me in" Weiss said "But joking aside I will gladly defend you from anything that comes to harm you, my queen"

"Nothing is True" Ruby announced

"EVERYTHING IS PERMITTED!" every Assassin there responded

* * *

><p>"Before we begin, something must be done" Cardin said as Blake and Jaune nodded with Weiss standing.<p>

"Ruby Rose, Queen of Vale, do you swear to up hold our values and duties as an assassin?" Cardin asked

"I swear"

"do you swear to up hold the laws and tenets of the creed?" Blake asked

"I swear"

"Do you swear to serve those who are affected by darkness?" Jaune asked

"I swear"

"Rise Ruby Rose, for we now welcome to the Brotherhood of Assassins" Cardin said "Now for the final act you must perform it"

"It?" Ruby asked as Jaune leapt off the building followed by Blake. Weiss smiled before Cardin followed the other

"The Leap of Faith" Weiss said running and jumping off the building as Ruby viewed what she did landing in a well place haystack down below.

"My turn" Ruby sad getting a good run up, once she reached the wall she kicked off it taking the form of an eagle before falling to the haystack turning so her back would hit first. Alongside it was the three her jumped first

"Nothing is true" Blake said as Ruby emerged

"Everything is permitted" Ruby said rushing off.

"To war" Cardin said

"And let Justice flow like a crimson river" Jaune said

"We will defeat you Lord Schnee" Blake said pulling her hood up and racing off.

"Where are we going?" Cardin asked

"I don't know" Weiss answered

* * *

><p>Ruby had raced to the back of the palace and was about to go in when Blake grabbed onto her<p>

"Are you crazy you want to go in there alone without back up?" Blake asked

"No I want to get into the chamber below the palace; I think there is something in there that will help us in the fight" Ruby said

"What?" Weiss asked

"The Armour of the Royal Rose" Ruby said

"Wait is it still under the palace?" Cardin asked

"We've been looking for it, but we haven't found it or the back entrance into the chamber" Jaune whispered

"I think I have an idea where it could be" Ruby said moving carefully with the other four. Cardin spotted something on a wall

"There" he whispered as he went over to the wall to see a hidden assassin's insignia "I think this is the entrance"

'How can you be sure?" Blake asked before Cardin hand her hand over the insignia "Never mind" Blake said deploying her blade and sliding it into a small gap and turned it. Behind Blake a rectangle of earth sunk down to reveal a staircase going to towards the palace.

"Let's go" Ruby said running down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Down in the chamber the group was in awe before bowing<p>

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted" they said before breaking off to look for the armour. Blake looked around an area that had charts for navigation and supply lines

"Cardin this is your area" Blake said switching with Cardin who was looking at Summer's weapons.

"Yep" Cardin said crossing the room while Blake took his area of weapons. Ruby wandered into the back of the chamber, seeing something sparkle. She got closer and there it was: the armour she was looking for shining like a brand new jewel, silver and red in colour she placed her weapons off to the side while undoing her cloak, corset and removing her skirts walking over to where the five pieces were displayed she picked up the silver chest plate that went to her midriff leaving her waits exposed be a triangle shape which was where a new blood red leather corset with the Insignia on it went. next she pulled on bracers and pauldrons inscribed with a rose emblem on the pauldrons and a cut out of the insignia on the bracers, and finally she pulled on the silver greaves over her boots which had the insignia in gold and rose in the middle of the insignia in red

"I'm ready" Ruby said walking off to find the others.

* * *

><p>Once the others saw the armour, they were amazed at the find<p>

"Wow" Jaune said

"Incredible" Blake gasped

"Now you're ready for a fight lass" Cardin smirked

"Then let's go" Ruby said as the girls moved off as Cardin stopped Jaune

"Listen Jauney boy we know where the back entrance so now we can move troops into the palace, just remember to take care of those who try and stop you alright?" Cardin asked

"Well do" Jaune said as they moved off.

"Mother please watch over us tomorrow while we try and liberate this city" Ruby silently prayed.


	10. Chapter 10

Cardin raced down the docks kitted out in full assassins gear towards his personal ship the Cardinal. He quartermaster spotted him and ordered the crew to lower the gangplank. The pirate assassin ran up it before taking up his

"Where to Captain?" the quartermaster asked

"Here, we'll sail to her and stay there until the Faction fleet comes through use the um...Mistral-fire grenades" Cardin said

"Yes captain" the quartermaster said turning to the crew "YOU HEARD HIM MEN FULL SAIL" he shouted making Cardin star out at the darkness of the night sky when somnetyhing came to him

* * *

><p>"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones,<p>

the seas will and by the power where we will we'll roam" he started to sing

"Heave ho haul together, hoist the colours high. Heave ho Thieves and Beggars" the crew sang

"Never shall we die" Cardin spoke as he order the ship to stop "Now men douse canvas and get some rest you'll need it for tomorrow"

"Ay captain" his crew responded as Cardin took a seat on the steps leading up to the wheel. He started to think about what had happened the past month since he met the queen of Vale Ruby he smiled as the moon illuminated the waves lapping against his ship

"That lass is going to great things for this kingdom" he mused as he looked up at the night sky.

* * *

><p>Ruby stood in the rooftop courtyard wearing her nightgown looking up at the stars<p>

"Time for bed your highness" Jethro said walking out "A queen must rest if she will lead a revolution"

"Jethro you served my mother, do you have the same confidence in that you had in my mother" Ruby said

"Yes I do" Jethro said. "And I may have even more in you than your other, Ruby tomorrow you will be a fine leader. I hope to join you tomorrow"

"Thank you Lord Belladonna; now goodnight" Ruby said

"Goodnight your highness" Jethro bowed before Ruby left, where he stood stargazing smiling "She's grown, I'll tell you now Summer; she will be a magnificent queen. Just like you" he smiled sadly before going back into his 'home' where he would prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day a fog had settled over the ocean when Cardin walked out on deck smiling as he pulled his hood up. Soon his crew was preparing for the big raid.<p>

"Step lively men, they'll be here shortly" Cardin said as the Mistral Fire grenades in the cannons he knew that the Faction armada would be passing by soon. Cardin frowned as the fog obscured his view

"This is not a natural fog captain" his quartermaster said "Almost like they wanted it to happen"

"I agree let loose half sails" Cardin shouted as the Cardinal started to move slowly "And prey they don't spot us first" He growled as his gunners manned the cannons in preparation to fire. Cardin felt uneasy and hoped nothing happened.

* * *

><p>Ruby stood out in the courtyard waiting for rising sun, she needed to see the sun everyday to help her nerves and today she needed it more than ever. The sun finally peeked over and she walked off with a piece of fruit in her hand acting as her breakfast, she relished the sharp and sweet taste of it, finally finishing she walked into the Assassin's dens where everything the Belladonna family kept their assassin gear, and there was her armour standing amongst the dusty shelfs of swords and axes. Ruby locked the door and bowed before smiling as she put on her underclothes and armour<p>

"Ruby you in there?" Blake asked

"Come in" Ruby said as she was pulling on her greaves. Blake walked over to her uniform and pulled it on. Ruby activated the hidden blades that came with the armour. Unlike her mother's blades. These blades had a serrated edge making it able to do heavier damage. Blake checked her pivot blade whi8le grabbing her katana and tomahawk. Looking over Ruby pulled up the hood for the armour which had silvery embroidery around the beck of the hood

"You ready?" the queen asked

"As I'll ever be, are you?" Blake responded

"I am, for by the dawn of tomorrow I'll be one on the throne" Ruby said walking off

"There a girl once stood now stands a woman" Blake smiled before following her new leader. Standing side by side they perform the leap of faith landing in rose petals and hay before racing down in the shadowed streets; capes flying behind them as soon other assassins joined them garbed in a simple uniform of a white hooded shirt, black jeans and a brown leather chest guard, brown hidden blade bracers and buccaneer styled boots. Each one nodded as the climbed up onto the rooves running along spreading out. Ruby leapt up onto a roof and shouted out loud:

"THE REVOLUTION BEGINS NOW!"

* * *

><p>Heinrich snarled, the heir had returned was now hoping to take back the kingdom from him<p>

"Where is she?" Heinrich asked drawing out his sword and a broken sword he dubbed Queenslayer

"We are unsure sir, but we have sent out a couple of patrols out, however we believe she has summoned the assassin brotherhood

"WHAT THEY'RE HERE" Heinrich shouted afraid "This changes everything; get Weiss and take her to them"

"Are you sure sir?" a dark voice said

"I do, no way will allow that harlot's daughter to join them" Heinrich growled as he looked out the windows to see several Assassins jump over the walls. "They're here. Kill them" the leader ordered "maintain our control, leave neon alive" he said as white and blue rushed out of the palace. Allow several of them were caught off guard by the warrior of brown and white. This made Heinrich growl.  
>"Idiots I will show them who is in charge here" Heinrich said storming out of his private chambers.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaune and Weiss lead heavier armed Assassins wearing black armour with halberds and tall shields. Jaune looked around the chamber before spotting the entrance to the palace, Weiss nodded and ordered the troops<p>

"Alright men we will wait here for the signal, before retaking the palace, however know this, you may not make it home" Jaune said when one of the soldiers stepped forward

"Sir, I was here when the queen passed on, so I don't care if I die here. For if I do I will finally be able to apologise to her for my failure" he said shamefully bowing his head when something was slipped over his head, looking down, he saw his old tunic "Milady?"

"You deserve it, after all you are the guardians of the Rose Kingdom, take back you honour!" Weiss said

"YES MA'AM" They shouted,

* * *

><p>Cardin was wildly smirked as the ships appeared on the horizon, his hand twitched as it hovered his sword. Once the bow of the first ship came into view Cardin grabbed his sword and shouted with glee<p>

"FIRE ALL CANNONS" with this the front cannons shot out the Mistral fire shots, which hit the quarterdeck making small flames. Through his spyglass he watched the idiotic sailors pouring water of the flames. As soon as the water touched the fire it increased igniting the powder barrels, spreading the fire even more. This was frightening and got Cardin thinking that Nora could get it to work. Now Cardin realised that Nora didn't want this unleashed on the world

"My goodness what did we unleash on the world?" the quartermaster asked as another bomb was unleashed on a frigate

"Who cares OPEN FIRE!" Cardin shouted as several ships passed by with the cannons blasting out the monstrous flame weapons

"And then we the men became the monster" The Quartermaster said

* * *

><p>Ruby looked out as the smoky streets where several guards were taken down by her Assassin forces, she spotted Blake in a large crowd slashing with her sword and tomahawk, looking ojn the roof across from here where five assassin rifleman on them holding muskets. Ruby nodded to them indicating them to take up a position of a sniper.<p>

"Ready" the first rifle man said as his men lined up their shots "FIRE!" this order unleashed a hail of iron and fire swatting down five men

"Reload" the rifleman said as Ruby took out her crossbow and fired at a Faction Lieutenant, knocking him down with a single bolt, Ruby then reloaded and fired again after the second rifle volley. Blake quickly pulled out her rope dart and started to swing it around before throwing it into the chest of a nearby soldier. From the rooftop Ruby spied two lines of soldiers armed with rifles and muskets.

"Blake" Ruby cried out as the faction commander readied his troops "GET OUT OF THERE" Blake heard this and quickly looked around to see the formation; realising nothing was going to get her out of there. She smiled softly while closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were sailing back from the council meeting at a leisurely pace taking in the sites of the ocean when a foul odour permutated the air<p>

"What is that?" Pyrrha asked look starboard seeing a cloud of smoke "Take us to the starboard" she shouted as the ship turned

"Pyrrha?" Ren asked

"There's a battle going on and I have a feeling that it's not just a squabble" Pyrrha said pulling up her hood as Nora and Ren did the same before being shocked by what they saw: Flames floating on the water surrounding three wrecks the people those wreck ship used to hold still alive

"No" Nora whimpered "How could this happen?"

"What?" Ren asked

"Mistral Fire, fire that increases when water is added. I never took it out of prototype stage because of fear" Nora said

"Why did you even think of this weapon?" Pyrrha asked astonished

"To deter Faction ships from coming closer to the council's island. But I never thought this would happen" Nora said as a cannon sounded

"There" Ren said point "My goodness, it's the Cardinal! Cardin's using the Mistral Fire!"  
>"That Idiot! Doesn't he know what he's done!" Nora panicked<p>

"FIRE!" Caridn was heard ordering his men

"BELAY THAT ORDER!" Pyrrha shouted before turning to the ship's captain "Get us as close as you can to that ship"

* * *

><p>Blake had opened her eyes to see she was still alive, but what shocked her more was the fact several dozen civilians were joining the fray with make shift weapons from pitchforks to blunt clubs. Blake pulled herself up when a hand thumped her shoulder<p>

"Blake are you okay?" Jethro asked

"I am Father" Blake said before holding out her tomahawk "Here take this you need it more than me"

"Thank you" Jethro said twirling the small axe before jumping into the fray followed by Blake who held her katana with both hands and started to cut her enemies down while Jethro had his daughters back

"FIRE" The Assassin Riflemen said as another volley was sent flying into the enemy forces. Ruby unleashed another bolt and reloaded before firing again. Holding her breath she nodded to blake before jumping off her position and pulled out her scythe using it to sweep down her enemies as she made her way to the palace

"Signal them" Ruby said to a passing Assassin, who then pulled out a pistol and fired into the air. Shortly after the shot had finished sounding in the air the town bell started ringing

* * *

><p>Jaune and Weiss heard the bell and got into position. After counting to five Jaune opened the chamber door, having been unsealed by Jaune when he was last in the palace. Three Faction guards were taken by surprise with six Royal guard halberds piercing them. Jaune walked out and signalled to Weiss go right taking half the guards while he went left with the other half of the guards. Heinrich's men stood no chance now as the Assassins were inside the palace. Any that decided to be brave was cut down in a stylish execution by Jaune and his sabre while others were killed by Halberd. Jaune wall ran over a guard and stabbed him in the back before spinning the corpse around into a second guard by him distracting him from a Halberd from the main guard captain. Jaune smiled at this.<p>

"Well things is going well" Jaune said as a crash sounded "And now we have the front gate as well"

* * *

><p>Cardin was staring down the last Faction ship while he's forces were ordered to stand down by Pyrrha who with her guards jumped over to the Cardinal<p>

"Mistral Fire, who said you could them?" Pyrrha asked

"The Queen did" Cardin said

"Queen, wait you...the Revolution" Pyrrha gasped

"You started it" Ren growled

"Call it Retaliation. The Faction attacked the Bureau starting a chain reaction leading the Revolution" Cardin said as a Faction Captain jumped over to his ship "Excuse me" teh captain said pulling out his gun and firing it at the captain killing him. "Now Surrender; otherwise you will wish you did"

"Cardin how much has this small war changed you?" Nora asked taking up a swivel gun and holding it like a musket

"I agree" Ren said

"What needed to be done. The Kingdom's waters are now free" Cardin announced earning cheers from his men.

"Back to the Kingdom" Pyrrha ordered making the Cardinal

"Yes ma'am you heard her men!" Cardin relayed the orders

"All sails full" the quartermaster said "Hard to port"

"This had better not have been a mistake" Pyrrha sighed.

* * *

><p>Ruby had walked out of the secret entrance and looked around a sad smile gracing her face as she pulled her hood and whispered<p>

"I'm home" a small tear trickled down her face while she remembered what she was here to do; remove a vermin from her throne. Walking to the throne flourishing her scythe cutting down those who got in her way while the assassins cheered for the future queen had appeared and was beyond pissed. Her kingdom was under the heel of a tyrant, one who killed her mother. So in return he would be killed. She stopped finding herself in front of the throne room doors. She put her scythe back and pushed open the door to reveal Heinrich Schnee in his white steel plate armour a cruel smirk on his face puzzling Ruby who realised something

"Princess Ruby, or would you prefer Queen Ruby, after all that is what your men call you" Heinrich said pulling out his swords

"Lord Heinrich" Ruby said flourishing her scythe looking at him from underneath her hood

"Shall we?" Heinrich asked flourishing his own blade.

* * *

><p>Once the Cardinal dock the four main assassins leapt off to see several officers of the Faction rush forward. Ren surged forward twirling his chain whip and holding his Jian. the first Officer had the chain whip wrapped around his arm enabling Ren to pull his target onto his jian pulling it out as a pair of sword came at him, which he caught with his hidden blade which sprang into three blades which he used to catch the sword blade and twisted his hand breaking the enemy's sword before killing them with his sword. Pyrrha threw her javelin into one behind Ren jumping in his grabbed it tearing it out before flinging it into a other one which had his knee shatter by Nora's warhammer, Cardin then leapt in introducing his boot to the person's face. This made Pyrrha and Nora nod smiling. Ren just shrugged running off.<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby swung her scythe over Heinrich's head while he duck going into a stabbing motion which was deflect by Ruby's breastplate lining him up for a hit to the nose from Ruby's knee before slashing at the back of Heinrich while stunned<p>

"You bitch" Heinrich roared wildly swinging his sabre and Queenslayer, which Ruby deflected it with her scythe shaft, she smiled which strike she block and counters with her blade. Ruby was now on the attack swinging her scythe causing scratches in Heinrich's plate armour maintaining her distance from the cruel tyrant who tried blocking her attack with a sabre before dodging it while wrapping his cape around Ruby's head and broke her scythe's shaft into two piece before throwing them into different corners of the room.

"Now what queen?" Heinrich asked as Ruby pulled out her sword and twirled it around.

"recognise this?" Ruby asked

"That!" Heinrich asked going mental with his sabre against Ruby's sword. Each hit collided and rebounded off, Ruby was quicker but not by much thanks to her armour

'this armour is slowing down. I need to get rid of it' Ruby thought before Heinrich punched her sending her to the ground.

"Now to finish you off" Heinrich roared as he went to stab Ruby only for his sword be deflected

* * *

><p>"Weiss, you harlot HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH THEM!" Heinrich said recoiling at the sight of his Assassin Daughter standing in front of the queen<p>

"Your highness are you okay?" Weiss asked helping her up

"I'm better now" Ruby said twirling her sword "Shall we?"

"Let's do this" Weiss said attacking with a sweeping attack followed by Ruby with a stabbing motion, piercing the plate armour while Weiss kept her father's blade in a stalemate before Heinrich backstepped and then went in with another attack this time knocking Ruby's sword away then punching her out of the way while Weiss tried to swing at Heinrich's neck which didn't hit, after this the Tyrant grabbed his traitorous daughter by the robes and smirked evilly

"After I kill the queen, I'm going to send you away to where I send your harlot mother and sister" Heinrich snarled

"No you will not; once I kill you I'm going to save my mother and Winter and then I will bring them back here to watch as Vale flourishes under the rule of Queen Ruby" Weiss said sliding her blade through the armour "RUBY GO!" she shouted

"What" Heinrich shouted as he felt a blade enter his heart, behind him was Ruby holding the blade of her great-grandfather's scythe

"Nothing is true" Ruby said as she rapidly stabbed Heinrich with her hidden blades before hauling him up

"Everything is permitted" Weiss said shoving Ruby and her own sword into the villain's chest before pulling them out, I'll clear this out" Weiss said

"Thank you" Ruby said removing her chest armour before walking over to her throne collapsing "We did it" she murmured falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Your highness!" a voice said pulling Ruby out of her sleep seeing Cardin and Jaune bowing with the swords pointing to the ground<p>

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asked sleepily

"Yes your high we won, you are now the queen" Jaune said smiling as Ruby rose and looked around

"Pyrrha and Weiss dealt with the body" Cardin said

"And we're ready for tomorrow" Jaune said

"Tomorrow?" Ruby asked

"The coronation of the new Rose Queen" Cardin said.

"Excellent" Ruby said walking off.

"You're chambers are waiting for you milady" Cardin said leading her off

"Thank you" Ruby mumbled.

* * *

><p>The next day the kingdom gathered in the town square, which was no longer decked out in shades of blue, but rather red and white. Where terrifying soldiers in armour of cold ice blue and silver stood kind guards in white and red. The air warmed by the scent of roses and the sound of happiness as a carriage came up to a long path of red. Stepping out of the carriage was Cardin waring a red coat and Jaune who wore a red version of his coat bowing as Ruby stepped out gracefully in her red dress with white lace on the bodice and a smile on her face.<p>

"Please step forward Princess Ruby" Jethro said with Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Weiss and Blake who was holding a pillow. Ruby gracefully nodded and walked gracfully to the square where she knelt down and bowed her head

"Ruby Rose do you swear to uphold the teachings and laws of this kingdom?" Jethro asked

"I swear" Ruby saiod

"Do you swear to put the needs of the kingdom and its people before you own?"

"I swear" Ruby replied

"Do you swear to rule justly and compassionately?"

"I swear" Ruby saiud. Upon hearing thsi Jethor grabbed a silvery crown from the pillow Blake was holding and lowered it onto Ruby's head

"Now with this crown and the powers invested in me by this kingdom I hereby appoint yoU Queen Ruby, may you up\hold your oath until the end of yoru days" Jethro said as Ruby stood up to applause and cheers of happiness.

"I will" she said before hugging Jethro lovingly "Thank you"

"My pleasure your highness"Jethro said making Ruby nodd before looking around at her citizens

"Long live Queen Ruby" Blake said

"Long live Queen Ruby" "Long live Queen Ruby" "Long live Queen Ruby" the crowd cheered

And they all live happily ever after

**THE END**


End file.
